The Purge
The Purge is the thirty third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the first episode of the third season. Plot and his reformed Knights]] Driscoll, Urian, Enoch and Patrick are all sitting in the same room, eyeing each other with utmost loathing. Chaos erupts when Driscoll angrily berates that Urian is wasting his time by calling him in dead of night, accompanied by the "heretics", until Old George arrives. He scolds them for separating the Forever Knights into different factions. Incensed, Driscoll warns Old George to "choose his next words carefully". He then orders his knights to attack Old George for his insults but are helpless against the latter's more technologically advanced bodyguards. Driscoll then attacks Old George himself but is defeated with very little effort by Old George. Then, George reveals his identity and Driscoll kneels before him, calling him "Founder of Our Order, The Original Forever Knight", followed by the other Forever Kings and their knights. Old George unites the Forever Knight factions into one and vows to rid the Earth of all aliens. vs Trumbipulor]] Pierce, whose identity is hidden by an ID Mask, is trying to flirt with a human girl, but a group of Forever Knights come and demand that he leave the planet. The break his ID mask, scaring the girl away and then kill him when he refuses to leave Earth. Meanwhile, Ben (as NRG), Gwen, and Kevin are fighting Trumbipulor, who has escaped the Null Void. Despite their efforts, he escapes as Argit arrives in a shuttlecraft . He explains that the Forever Knights are trying to make him and other aliens leave the planet, and he needs their help to convince them to stay. Despite their lack of trust in him, they decide to look into his story. Finding that a few hundred aliens have indeed "left", they go to a Forever Knight castle to investigate. However, they accidentally activate the castle's security alarm; another Dragon Robot, but even better than before. using his long tongue]] The group fights the dragon, but it is different than before. Ben and Kevin use Lodestar and easily destroy the dragon. They head to an alien food market to investigate and talk to the butcher Mr. Baumann to find out why the aliens are leaving. Mr. Baumann tells them that he has no idea, so Ben , Gwen and Kevin leave. They sneek back in and it is then revealed that he has been hiding an alien family from the Forever Knights . Mr. Baumann tells the gang that the Forever Knights have been attacking aliens on Earth. The team decides to set a trap and wait for the Knights to show up at the date that a supply ship for the alien food market is coming. Soon, the gang is watching over a bunch of aliens as the supply ship comes, but some of George's knights arrive and fight the team, with Ben as Upchuck leading. However, they end up being outnumbered by the Knights and are defeated by a Plasma Beam Tank. battling Ultimate Spidermonkey]] Ben, Gwen and Kevin free themselves from the handcuffs they have been placed in and Ben challenges Driscoll to a duel, going from Spidermonkey to Ultimate Spidermonkey. Though Driscoll was gaining the upper hand, Ben beats him and threatens him to free the alien he has captured as prisoners and get rid of the knights. The Forever Knights free the aliens and leave. Driscoll reports his failure to George, but George reassures him that he will not be punished and that this will be the beginning of a far greater war, "The battle of a hundred lifetimes". Major Events *A war erupts against all aliens on Earth. *The Forever Knights factions have been united into one (Sir Cyrus's faction isn't included for an unknown reason even though his group follows the path of the First Knight, possibly because he already joined). *Pierce has been executed by the Forever Knights. Matt Wayne confirmed his death. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Argit *Mr. Baumann *Pierce (deceased) *Pierce's girlfriend 'Villains' *Trumbipulor *The Forever Knights **Old George **Driscoll **Enoch **Patrick **Urian **Connor **Squire (cameo) 'Aliens Used' *NRG (x2) *Wildmutt *Lodestar *Upchuck (accidental transformation, selected alien was Lodestar) *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey Quotes * Argit: (shuffling through the Forever Knight relics) Wherever they went, they left some choice stuff behind. * Kevin: Leave it, Argit. It's not worth the hassle, trust me. * Argit: Man, it's like I don't even know you anymore. * Kevin: 'Whoa! Hey, Tennyson! * '''Lodestar: '''I didn't tell you to absorb metal! *'Kevin: '''Good point. * '''Ben: Let's see how these metal heads like my magnetic personality. (transforms into Upchuck) Upchuck! Great, I'll spit at them. *'Ben '(to Driscoll): Maybe you forgotten something: I'm Ben Tennyson, wielder of the most powerful weapon in the universe. I stopped the Highbreed invasion, I defeated Vilgax in hand-to-hand combat and I've beaten the Forever Knights more times that I can count. Here what's going to happen: you're going to release these prisoners, you're going to crawl back to whatever hole you came from and you're going to stop hunting down aliens because if you don't, I promise, you'll regret it for the rest of your very short lives. *'Ben' (about the alien food market): Wow, did it always smell like this? How could I not notice? *'Gwen': Last time you were here, you were twelve. Before you discovered personal hygiene. *'Driscoll': My strength comes from the conviction of my beliefs. And of course, my powered armor. *'Driscoll': M'Lord, I have failed you, worse I may have broken our code. *'George': It's not important, Driscoll. *'Driscoll': But sir, I was defeated in single combat and yet- *'George': Honor means nothing than fighting these alien abominations, young Tennyson and his friends are but a momentary distraction, in the morning, I shall be leaving on a nobile quest. *'Driscoll': Quest, M'Lord, for where, what purpose? *'George' (chuckles): Even now you have doubts, well inspite of your lack of faith or perhaps because of it, I want you to rule in my absense. *'Driscoll': What would you have us do, M'Lord? *'George': Simply carry on the work of the order as you see fit, all I ask is that upon my return, the Knights be ready. *'Driscoll': Ready for what M'Lord? *'George': The Battle of a Hundred Lifetimes. Errors brownarjit.PNG|Error Argit's T-shirt error backstar.PNG|error in Lodestar Back enoch move moutn.PNG|error in Enoch: Before and after 200px-Error_backstar.png|error in Lodestar Back *When all the knight leaders stood up and started to bicker, Enoch's mouth was moving, even though he was wearing a mask. *Lodestar's back was different than it's supposed to be. *Just like in Girl Trouble, Lodestar's voice is different, being high-pitched. *Argit's shirt was brown when they pretended to leave the alien market and snuck behind the owner. *Despite being apprehended by the Plumbers in his last appearance, no-one seems to wonder why Argit is out of jail. *Driscoll calls Enoch a heretic, despite the fact that they were both part of the same splinter group. *In a second part, a part of Gwen's hair was transparent. *When Argit grabbed a bag, this was blue but then the bag was red. *When Ben says "Guess they heard I was coming", the side of his Plumbers Badge becomes temporarily green. *When Ben said, "Maybe you forgotten something: I'm Ben Tennyson, wielder of the most powerful weapon in the universe. I stopped the Highbreed invasion, I defeated Vilgax in hand-to-hand combat...", Kevin was in his human form, instead of his metal form. 'Trivia' *Ben accidentally turning into Upchuck was somewhat foreshadowed because he wanted Lodestar. But before he did select Lodestar, you could see Upchuck's hologram. *This is the first episode in which Ultimate Spidermonkey defeats a villain since Fame. *This is Upchuck's first appearance since Duped. Coincidentally, that episode had the Forever Knights as the main villain as well. *Sir Cyrus and his faction weren't at the meeting. It is currently unknown why. *This is Enoch, Driscoll and Patrick's first reappearance. *The alien family Mr. Baumann was helping was the same species as Tack. *This is the first time Old George has spoken in the series. **We also learn that George is his real name. *This is the first time since the original series that Upchuck uses his long tongue. *Connor, the Forever Knight from Be-Knighted returns, now wearing an eyepatch. His squire also returns, though he is now attending to Driscoll. *One of the alien prisoners resembled a yellow-colored version of Camille Mann's true form or Xylene species. *Another alien prisoner resembled the Interpreter alien. *Trumbipulor speaks for the first time. *Ben refers to the Ultimatrix as a weapon, despite the fact that Azmuth doesn't like it when someone says that, as the original Omnitrix was never intended to be a weapon. *One of the aliens waiting to be picked up by the supply ship is the same species as the Interpreter Alien from the original series episode, The Big Tick. *The Plasma Beam Tank make its first appearance since Duped. *This is the only episode where Pierce appears without Manny Armstrong and Helen Wheels. *This is the second episode where NRG is used twice at the beginning after the theme song and then used for the second time, the first episode who was used twice was in Absolute Power: Part 1. *This is the second time a main character made a threat to a villain from the original series; the first was Gwen who threatened Zombozo in Hit 'Em Where They Live. *This is also the first time, since returning to normal after the third mutation, that Kevin has used his limited regenerative and shape-shifting abilities to restore his severed hand. *Pierce is officially killed in this episode. es:The Purge Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Lucubra arc Category:War Against the Aliens of the Earth Arc